Saturdays
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Et bien...Un petit Castiel qui fait la tête et un Alexy qui viens s'imposer. Tout ça dans une tentative desespérée de l'auteure pour faire un peu d'humour, AlexyCastiel et LysandreOC


_Couple: Alexy x Castiel_  
_Rating: K+ mais j'avoue avoir hésité._

_Encore un OS, sur Castiel et Alexy cette fois, avec toujours la même Yuki comme OC._  
_Toujours est-il que j'ai l'impression de trop l'avoir valorisée, mais à vous de voir, bref, je m'éternise pas et vous laisse déguster._

* * *

Il ne faisait, jamais rien comme les autre, c'est pour ça qu'il était assis sur le dossier du banc plutôt que sur le banc en lui-même. Pathétique, oui c'est le mot exact, il déprimait pour une histoire de cœur brisé et c'en était pathétique. N'allez pas croire qu'il pleurait, c'est quand même de Castiel qu'on parle, mais de son point de vue, faillais être teubé pour venir se foutre sur un banc et faire la gueule juste pour ça. Peut-être qu'il l'était en fait, oui c'est ça, sinon il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de son meilleur, jamais. Meilleur amis qui apparemment vivait un amour parfait avec Yuki. Il ne pouvait pas tellement lui en vouloir, après tout il était libre de faire ce qu'il veut, il n'allait pas lui imposer son amour, surtout qu'il avait l'air de vraiment aimer la demoiselle, et elle aussi, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça.  
Il poussa un nouveau soupir, elle non plus il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, allez savoir pourquoi, il était censé avoir envie de la frapper à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage ou de l'envoyer loin, très loin d'ici avec un coup de pied au fesses dès qu'elle se collait à lui. Et pourtant il les trouvait adorables et bien assortis, comble quand on le connaissait.  
Il aimait pourtant Lysandre, c'était en quelque sorte son calmant, quand il était sur le point de péter les plombs, à chaque fois Lysandre venais lui parler et petit à petit peut importe la nature de la rage qui l'habitait elle finissait par le quitter, laissant parfois place à des sentiments plus joyeux. Il ne pouvait le nier, Yuki avait choisit la meilleur personne qu'il soit. Cette pensée fit retomber Castiel dans la déception, il devenait quoi lui maintenant ? Il devait tenir la chandelle ? Plutôt crever ! C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était tout bêtement amoureux et qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.  
Quelqu'un se posa a ses côté sur le banc, il aperçut une touffe de cheveux bleus. De tels cheveux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Le bleu se tourna vers lui, souriant, il se foutait de lui ou quoi ?

**-Le banc est a tout le monde, mais je viens t'apporter mon soutient moral, encore faut-il que t'en ai besoin.**

Castiel sourit légèrement, malgré ses air de brute et son caractère, avouons-le, complètement pourrit (_D'ailleurs l'auteur comprends parfaitement Cast', elle aussi à un caractère à la con._), il aimait bien Alexy, comme beaucoup de monde au lycée, les autres étant juste des boulets au cerveau sous-irrigué ou des homophobes dont le jeune homme se fichait comme du premier jeu-vidéo de son frère. C'était un gai-luron un peu fouineur au même titre que Yuki, c'est peut être d'ailleurs pour ça que ces deux oiseaux rares s'entendait si bien et faisaient souvent équipe ensemble quand il s'agissait d'apprendre des choses sur les autres. Toujours près à vous taquiner pour vous prouver qu'il vous adore, comment ne pas craquer pour lui ?

**-Qui te dit que j'ai besoin de toi ?** Répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Alexy qui eu l'air d'être fier d'avoir fait sourire le rebelle du lycée

**-Je suis indispensable tu devrais le savoir**.  
**-Et parfaitement modeste en plus de ça, l'homme parfait, fait attention si tu reste là trop longtemps je vais finir par te sauter dessus.**

Le sourire d'Alexy fana presque imperceptiblement, si bien que son interlocuteur ne le remarqua pas, et repris de plus belle. Si seulement Castiel savait un peu quel effet il lui faisait, il voulait bien lui, qu'il lui saute dessus, surtout vus les rêves extrêmement chaud qu'il faisait et où il faillait être vraiment con pour pas reconnaitre Castiel dans l'homme qui le prenais une fois tendrement une fois plus bestialement, mais toujours avec amour et presque tout les soirs, la seule chose qui lu manquai c'est la réalité de ce tableau pour qu'il soit parfait.  
Il chassa bien vite ces pensées qui allaient le mettre dans le même état que son ami et lui changea les idées en bavardant avec lui, tout en détournant bien l'attention du couple de Lysandre et Yuki.

**-Dis voir, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'est allé faire du shopping ?**

Castiel tourna de grands yeux vert lui, l'air de dire "ça va pas"

**-Tu me vois "faire du shopping" ? C'est un truc de filles.  
-En gros ça veux dire "depuis très longtemps".  
-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

Alexy sembla réfléchir un court instant avant de regarder son interlocuteur avec un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon pour celui-ci.

**-Demain, tu viendras avec moi.  
-Et pour quoi faire ?** Râla Castiel qui savait déjà se qui l'attendais.  
**-Pour aller renouveler ton armoire en fringues.**

Le bleuté avait un sourire presque maléfique qui étonna Castiel, peu habitué à le voir sourire comme ça.

**-Hors de question !**

Alexy ne perdit pas son sourire et se releva du banc, plutôt gracieusement il faut l'avouer, il se tourna rayonnant vers Castiel.

**-Je viendrais te chercher.  
-Tu sais pas ou j'habite.  
-Tu crois ça ?**

Et il partit sans même laisser le temps à son ami de répliquer, non il ne connaissait pas son lieu de résidence, mais il avait une amie folle qui lui donnerais volontiers l'adresse. Surtout si c'est pour embêter Castiel, elle était toujours partante.

Samedi, le lendemain, comme prévus c'est un Alexy rayonnant qui alla pousser la sonnette de Castiel qui fut bien obligé de le suivre. Mais vous connaissez Casti, jamais il n'aurait suivit quelqu'un s'il n'avait pas ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu envie.  
Ils se retrouvèrent en ville à voguer entre différent magasin et découvrir plus ou moins le monde de l'autre. Alexy n'eu pas la joie de voir Castiel dans les vêtements ultra flashy qu'il lui tendait, juste pour un essai. Par contre, se prêtant à son propre jeu, il enfila un t-shirt noir avec un col en V et un jean prés du cops épinglé à certain endroit et faussement rapiécé. Sexy, c'était le mot que Castiel avait employé dans sa tête avant de se reprendre rapidement pour que son ami ne se doute de rien, pourtant Alexy les reposa ou était leur place, c'est-à-dire pas dans son armoire, il savait très bien qu'il ne les mettrait jamais, c'était beaucoup trop loin de son propre style.  
Alexy eu aussi la joie de découvrir le monde de la musique ailleurs que derrière un casque audio ou devant un écran télévisé et il devait avouer que c'est quelque chose de très fascinant, Castiel l'avait fait entré dans son magasin de musique préféré dans lequel il venait "faire ses courses". Pendant un moment il eu envie d'apprendre à jouer, et encore après être sortit l'idée de s'offrir un de ces petit bijoux qu'est une guitare lui trottait dans la tête, il venait d'une famille sans problème financier, une guitare ne devrait pas poser de problème, et pas besoin de se payer des cours quand on sait que Castiel joue de la guitare électrique et Yuki de la guitare acoustique.

Le Lundi la première personne sur laquelle Yuki sauta, juste après Lysandre, fut Alexy, histoire de savoir s'il avait réussi à tirer la bête de son antre. Chose positive bien sûr, Castiel avait même eu l'air de s'amuser sa présence.  
Peu de temps avant le début des cours il croisa Castiel, à qui il fit un signe de la main. Il s'approcha de lui jusqu'à pourvoir l'avoir bien en face de lui.

**-Je reviendrais Samedi prochain !  
-J'ai pas le choix je suppose.** Lui répondit le rebelle résigné et surtout amusé.  
**-T'as tout à fait compris.**

Et Alexy fit demi-tours pour rejoindre sa première salle de classe. Il revient comme il l'avait prédis le samedi même pour un nouveau tour de la ville accompagné de Démon. Et ce même manège recommença tout les week-end, c'était devenus leur routine, que ce soit pour faire le tour des magasin ou juste pour se retrouver dans un parc pour promener Démon, le chien semblait d'ailleurs bien aimer l'ami de son maitre, maitre qui apprécie l'ami en question de plus en plus, il découvrais certaines facettes de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas et, il fallait l'avouer, s'amusait bien en sa compagnie. C'est dans ces moments là qu'il oubliait le couple Yuki-Lysandre, en fait il les trouvait tout à fait adorables tout les deux et se demandait même parfois s'il était vraiment amoureux de Lysandre comme il pensait l'être quelque semaines auparavant.

Aujourd'hui c'est Alexy qui venais chez lui, la flemme de sortir surement. Il accueillit le garçon et le fit monter dans sa chambre avant de redescendre pour chercher quelques rafraichissements et des biscuits qu'il savait que son ami adorait. En entrant dans sa chambre il découvrit Alexy les yeux fixé devant une photo. Il s'approcha, se pencha un peu, c'était une photo de lui et sa mère, une personne très souriante, une tête de moins que lui et des cheveux brun attachés dans un chignon décoiffé dont le soyeux ne laissait aucun doute, même a travers une photo.  
Alerté par un mouvement l'invité se retourna, pour voir Castiel, il se tourna complètement face à lui, se trouvant mal polie d'avoir regardé à ce point une photo familiale.

**-C'est ma mère.** Informa Castiel. **Elle est pas souvent là, à cause de ses déplacements pour son boulot, et mon père nous à lâchés depuis longtemps, je sais même pas se qu'il est devenus et je m'en fiche royalement.**

Ça veux dire qu'il vivait seul avec Démon, Alexy compatit pour lui, lui aussi ses parents était souvent en déplacement mais trouvaient toujours le moyen d'être un minimum présents, et quand bien même ils n'étaient pas là, il avait son frère avec lui, bon certes Armin était trop souvent devant ses console, mais sa présente était suffisante. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne pouvait se passer de Démon et pourquoi le chien était aussi fidèle à son maitre.

**-Tu te sens pas seul ?  
-Bah si, comme tout le monde, mais j'ai Démon, et pis maintenant y'a quelqu'un qui occupe mes samedis donc ça va déjà mieux.**

Il sourit, heureux que leur sortie les samedis servent à quelque chose.  
Alexy reçus ce jours là ses premiers cours de guitare, s'exerçant sur la toute première guitare de Castiel. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'est retenu à plusieurs reprises de lui sauter dessus, quand le guitariste s'approchait trop de lui pour rectifier tel doitée ou pour changer sa position qui était mauvaise, il dut se calmer plusieurs fois et heureusement Castiel ne se douta de rien, ou fit semblant.  
De son côté, Castiel avait très bien remarqué plusieurs rougeurs chez son ami, il ne dit cependant rien du tout même si c'st rougeurs n'avait pas lieu d'être puisqu'il ne faisait absolument pas chaud dans sa chambre, pas au point d'en rougir. Et puis il devait avouer qu'avec le temps passer l'idée de sortir un jour avec son meilleur ami lui paraissait impensable, et des fois il se prenait à imaginer des cheveux bleu sur une personne qu'il serrait amoureusement dans ses bras. Il commençait lentement à s'en rendre compte, mais il était clairement en train de tomber amoureux.

Le samedi suivant Castiel se retrouva tout seul, Alexy s'était absenté pour le week-end, chez de la famille, chose qui "fait chier" pour reprendre les mots du concerné, ou des concernés si on parlait des deux jumeaux. Il faillait avouer qu'il se sentait plutôt seul, combien de samedi il n'avait pas passé tout seul ? Dix ? Douze ? Ou plus ? Forcément plus. C'était une habitude chez eux et sans se poser de question ils se disaient "A demain" le vendredi. Mais pour qu'Alexy lui manque à ce point, ça devait faire un moment qu'il s'était habitué a lui, il fallait qu'il mette ça au clair.

Le Lundi, il ne vit pas Alexy avant la pause de midi, il l'aperçut, alors que la quasi-totalité de l'établissement était en train de se bourrer pour avoir accès à la cantine, la tête sur les genoux de Yuki, cette dernière était en train de lui caresser les cheveux affectueusement avec un large sourire aux lèvres, et Castiel ressenti à nouveau cette jalousie envers la jeune fille que pourtant il adorait, mais celle-là était plus violente encore, il avait vraiment envie de foutre une baffe à Yuki, de la virer du banc et de prendre sa place, les genoux sous la tête d'Alexy. Non là c'était sûr, il était tout juste amoureux de lui, mais vraiment amoureux. Ce soi-disant amour qu'il disait éprouver pour son meilleur ami, c'était juste une profonde amitié, presque fraternelle, qu'il avait déguisé en amour, tout est dans la tête.  
La fauteuse de trouble leva les yeux vers lui, elle eu une mine surprise quand elle le vus, ses lèvres bougèrent légèrement, comme dans un murmure. Alexy, dont il ne voyait que le dos de la tête la tourna vers lui vivement, comme un gamin pris en flagrant délit de vol de prince lu dans l'étagère de la cuisine (_ça c'est Ken, à tous les coups ! Ah moins que ça soit l'auteure, grande adepte de ces biscuits_). Ils restèrent comme ça quelque seconde, dès qu'Alexy amorça un mouvement pour se lever, ça dut avoir eu l'effet un déclic pour Castiel qui fit demi-tour et reparti d'où il venait. Alexy était à présent bien débout et prés à courir après celui qui venais de s'échapper, il eu quand même une pensée pour Yuki et se retourna, cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête en direction du bâtiment, l'incitant fortement à s'y rendre. Il ne se fit pas prier, et courus aussi vite qu'il put vers le bâtiment, laissant seule la jeune femme qui regarda son ami passer le seuil de la porte, elle s'installa plus confortablement en pliant ses jambes contre elle, et attendit en songeant à différentes choses plus ou moins existentielle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit interrompue par deux mains se posant sur son visage et qu'une voix suave lui chuchote quelques mots doux à l'oreille.

Pendant ce temps Alexy fouillais le lycée de font en comble sans trouver la personne qu'il cherchait et qui occupait toute ses pensée à l'heure qu'il est. Il tourna vraiment dans tous les couloirs et même les toilettes ou les salles ouvertes à cette heure pour le "confort" des élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière se fasse dans son cerveau. Il y avait bien un endroit qu'il n'avait pas été voir, et à présent il était plus que sûr de le trouver là-haut, c'était même tout se qu'il y à de plus logique et il se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant de s'engager dans son safari improvisé du lycée.  
Il arriva dans les sous-sols frais du lycée pour y trouver un Castiel se calmant sur sa guitare. Son entrée ne se fit pas dans la discrétion puisque Castiel pus facilement l'entendre et le dévisager d'un regard noir lorsqu'il le reconnut.

**-Qu'est-ce qui a ? T'as fini de jouer avec Yuki et tu te sens seul donc tu viens me voir pour que je t'occupe ? Désolé mais c'est pas trop mon truc ce genre de foutage de gueule, mais si toi et Yuki vous faite souffrir Lysandre je vous jure que vous le payerai cher.  
-T'est con en fait.**

Castiel senti une bouffée de colère l'envahir à cette insulte, il ne voyait pas du tout se qu'elle venait faire là.

**-Oui j'suis assez con d'avoir pensée que t'était quelqu'un d'adorable, en fait tu voulais quoi ? Coucher avec quelqu'un ?**

C'est au tour d'Alexy d'avoir le droit à une bouffée de colère. Il avait en avait juste marre que les gens le prenne pour ce genre de personne, juste parce qu'il était gay. Ça le blessait encore plus que ce soit Castiel, il ne le pensait pas capable de ça.

**-T'est con et en plus t'as strictement rien compris. Yuki et Lysandre sont pas, con, même si tu t'es forcé de faire comme si de rien était devant eux ils ont réussit à lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert et ils ont bien vus que ça t'avais affecté et ils ne voulaient pas te laisser en plan sous prétexte qu'ils étaient en couple. Yuki avait bien vue que tu ressentais des trucs pour Lysandre, et loin d'être une peste jalouse elle s'en est même voulu. C'est en sachant ça que je lui ai dit de pas s'en faire et je suis tout de suite après venus te voir sur le banc. J'voulais que tu t'enlève cette histoire de la tête, ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont envoyé pour que je te réconforte, c'est moi qui suis venus vers toi de mon propre chef, et toi tu m'insulte, bien soit, tu te retrouvas tout seul pendant encore pas mal de week-end.**

Alexy fit demi-tour, Castiel ne le retins pas. Il passa le deux heures suivantes dans les sous-sols à méditer et jouer pour se calmer. Sa décision était prise.  
Il remonta, à l'heure qu'il était le lycée était vidé de plus de la moitié de ses élèves, la principale avait surement jugée ça bon pour les élèves de pas trop les brusquer le lundi et de les faire quittés, pour une majorité, entre 15h30 et 16h30, gentille barba papa sur pattes. Il chercha un peut partout dans le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, et même dehors mais se découragea en ne voyant rien de ce qui l'intéressait. Décidant de retourner dans son sous-sol il passa quand même faire un tour dans les toilettes pour sa vidange nécessaire. Il prit ceux sur son chemin, des toilettes peux utilisés, avant d'enter il distingua deux personne face l'une de l'autre, surement en discutions, il ne leur accorda aucune attention quelconque, avoir de voir, juste en attrapant la poignée de porte, une petite touffe bleu. Il prêta tout de suite beaucoup plus d'attention au duo, il ne connaissait pas l'autre personne mais c'est pas compliquer de savoir que le bleuté était Alexy. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement qu'il le pus, les deux personnes ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendus et il pouvait comprendre leur conversation de là ou il était.

**-Tu fais pas le fier là, hein la pédale.  
-C'est quoi ton problème à toi ? J'en ai vus plusieurs dans ma vie des mecs comme toi.**

L'autre ne sembla pas apprécier le ton qu'utilisait Alexy et ce qu'il lui avait répondu, qui pourtant était vrai.

**-Évite de prendre tes grands airs avec moi, dit pas que t'en à vu d'autre comme moi, j'suis unique !**

Bah voyons, la modestie le bouffera celui là. De toute façon des mecs comme ça qui te chope dans un coin quand t'est seul pour s'en prendre a toi y'en à partout.

**-Tu sais pas quel mal j'ai eu à te choper tout seul, C'est quoi ton problème ? T'est toujours entouré soit de ton idiot de frère, de la gourdasse de rousse ou de l'autre allumé des cheveux, tu te paye des garde du corps ou quoi ? T'a peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ton petit visage de tapette.**

Alexy se retins violement, ce boulet venais de commettre plusieurs fautes graves dans une même phrase, non seulement il avait insulté son frère, certes seulement d'idiot, il avait pas poussé plus loin mais on parle d'Armin quand même. Secundo il avait osé traiter sa meilleure amie de gourdasse et dire qu'elle était rousse, une visite chez l'ophtalmo s'impose, y'a quand même une différence entre le roux et le rouge acajou. Et pour finir il avait un humour de merde et l'avait insulté lui et Castiel, ça passait pas non plus, car malgré l'altercation avec le rocker plus tôt dans la journée il l'aimait, c'était indéniable.

**-Maintenant que t'est tout seul je vais faire se que je veux.  
-A tu veux dire que tu voulais pas t'en prendre à moi quand j'étais pas seul, que t'a peur de Castiel ou de mon frère je veux bien comprendre mais ne me dit pas que t'avait peur de Yuki quand même ?**

Si c'est le cas il avait de quoi, une Yuki et colère c'est féroce comme bête.

**-Tu rigole ou quoi ? On m'a toujours dit de pas m'en prendre aux handicapés et je m'en prends pas aux êtres inférieurs que sont les filles, et comme c'est une fille qui en plus n'a pas l'air d'être particulièrement futé du tout alors j'lui fous la paix, c'est tout. En fait vous avez tous l'air un peu con sur les bords, que ce soit toi, la cruche ou les autres. De toute façon tout se que je veux c'est savoir comme une tapette suce.**

Encore une fois il se retint de lui coller son poing dans la face à ce petit rigolo de bah étage. Yuki est tout sauf une handicapée mentale, mais surtout sa meilleure amie et en aucun cas un être inférieur, c'est une fille avec un caractère en béton, rien à voir avec les pouf de ce bahut et elle sait se battre et se défendre, autant dire qu'il ne faillait mieux pas la chercher, nan parce que, pour en revenir au pouf, à part vous foutre un coup de Rouge à lèvres, qu'est-ce que Li peu faire ? Quand aux autres, il pouvait assurément dire que personne n'était demeuré ou débile, peut importe qu'il parle de l'adorable Rosalya, de Lysandre ou encore de Nathaniel.

**-Et tu feras quoi si je sais me défendre et que je t'en colle une ?**

Il s'esclaffa d'un rire désagréable, il était juste pathétique, même sa façon de rire était fin naze, pauvre chose.

**-Toi ? Tu me fais bien rire, tu crois un seul instant que je peu avoir peur de toi ? T'est rien qu'une pédale, tu peux pas avoir de force.  
-Lui peut-être mais t'oublie que moi je suis là.**

Castiel était sortit de sa cachette, il avançait à grands pas vers le duo qui se trouvait au font des toilettes. Il était en colère, vraiment en colère, Alexy le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir et le sentir. D'ailleurs l'autre abruti aussi devais le sentir aussi, il crut le voir trembler de peur sous le regard noir que lui lançait Castiel.  
Il était maintenant bien posté devant lui et faisait craquer ses doigt, son regard noir n'avait pas disparus; il avait même redoublé d'intensité.

**-Tout ce que t'as dit, sur moi mais surtout sur mes amis, tu sais que ça m'a pas plus, mais alors pas du tout. Alors à moins que tu ne veuille tester une nouvelle forme de chirurgie esthétique tu ferrais mieux de te barrer.**

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pris ses jambes a son cou, il fallait être un idiot suicidaire pour se frotter à Castiel et seul Nathaniel l'osait vraiment.  
Sans plus attendre Castiel pris un poignet d'Alexy et l'entraina à sa suite, c'était sans compter la résistance du deuxième.

**-Tu compte faire quoi là ?  
-T'emmener avec moi.  
-Et je peux savoir pourquoi faire ? J'suis pas ton objet.**

Castiel fit une pose un moment, nan décidément il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant, les toilette ne sont pas un lieu pour ça.

**-J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais pas ici.**

C'est tout ce qui suffit à convaincre le bleu à le suivre, l'espoir plein le cœur et la tête, il espérait vraiment que Castiel voulais lui dire ce à quoi il pensait.  
Le rebelle (De la forêt !...Patapé moi patapé moi) ouvrit rapidement les sous-sols qu'il avait fermé à clé pour la sécurité des instruments et se pressa de rentrer. Sans aucune forme de procès il tira Alexy à lui et le serra de toute ses forces, mais Alexy ne se sentait même pas étouffé, au contraire, il se sentait terriblement bien qu'il en ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que quand Castiel desserra leur étreinte, caressant une de ses joue, ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant que le premier ne se baisse dans l'intention de l'embrasser. La logique voudrais qu'il le stoppe et lui demande des explications, mais la logique l'avait fuit au moment même ou ils avaient croisé leur regards. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, juste leurs lèvres, Alexy se sentait terriblement bien, il aurait pus mourir de bonheur. Castiel réclama l'entrée de sa bouche, il lui accorda sans hésiter un seul instant, et n'en regretta rien. Il avait déjà été déçus lorsqu'il embrassait quelqu'un mais avec Castiel c'était carrément divin il en redemandait en caressant un peu plus les cheveux rouges.  
Ils se séparèrent et Castiel plongea dans son cou.

**-J'veux pas que tu me laisse tout seul.  
-Alors dit le moi.**

Castiel hésita un moment, pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments, plus aucun.

**-Je t'aime, et j'te le répèterais autant de fois qu'il faut pour que tu reste avec moi.**

Alexy sourit, son bonheur était à présent complet. Il releva la tête de Castiel et colla leurs fronts. Ses yeux violets débordaient d'amour, et ils criaient des "Je t'aime" à tout vas, et c'est surement ça qui est mieux que des mots, cet amour évident traduit à travers un simple regard. Du pouce il caressa sa joue.

**-Mais je suis tout à toi, depuis le début**.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Castiel pour fondre sûr les lèvres qui le tentaient tellement et l'appelaient. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au manque d'oxygène avant de reprendre encore plus amoureusement.  
La porte grinça fortement, l'laissant apparaître à l'entrée, juste en au des escaliers un Lysandre tout sourire accompagné d'une Yuki qui rigolait cachée derrière sa main. On peut dire qu'ils arrivaient au bon moment, en fonction des points de vue.

**-Vous gênez pas pour nous, continuer**. Fit la demoiselle toujours souriante.  
**-Pas trop nan, l'exhibition c'est pas mon truc.  
-A bon ? J'pensait qu'avec tes cheveux rouges ton but c'était d'être vus et remarqué;  
-Joue pas à ça gamine ou tu va perdre.  
-On parie ?**

Lysandre coupa cours à toute dispute taquine éventuelle et passant comme si de rien était entre son meilleur ami et sa petite amie. Il alla calmement s'installer sur le fauteuil à proximité et sortit son carnet (miraculis ! il est pas perdus, pour une fois !), il commença à griffonner quelque truc, surement des paroles qui lui passait par la tête et qu'il retoucheras plus tard.  
Yuki partit s'installer –se vautrer, c'est plus approprié- sur le matelas posé ici pour leur confort, tout les aménagements de la salle, c'est eux qui les avait acheté en se cotisant tous, et autant dire que c'est plutôt réussit.  
Castiel soupira, ces deux là son vraiment irrécupérable, s'incruster comme si de rien était, en plus il avait eu la folle envie de se prendre Alexy sur le matelas qui était maintenant occupé par l'autre dingue, faillais vraiment qu'il calme ses ardeurs maintenant.  
Résigné à devoir attendre pour pouvoir profiter tout seul de son tout nouveau petit-ami il rejoignit Lysandre pour bosser avec lui. Alexy allât lui aussi rejoindre sa meilleure amie sur le matelas de deux places. Il finir leur journée comme ça avant de retourner chacun chez eux.  
Quelque jours plus tard, le samedi, Alexy pressa à nouveau la sonnette de cette maison qu'il commençais à connaître, aujourd'hui il allais faire la visite approfondie du lit.


End file.
